Tinkerbell Has Some Questions
by xMeganful
Summary: Hi, so this is a little "Q and A" thing about my story "Repaying the One in Debt". To keep this "story" out of a "community" called "Reportable Offense!" I have made it so Tinkerbell is asking the questions to other fairies in Pixie Hollow. I hope this answers all your questions... (I would like to point out that Prilla isn't a character option of FF).
1. Asking Prilla

**Hi there! So last night I got an AMAZING IDEA! To keep this story out of the community called 'Reportable Offense!' I decided to answer your questions using Tinkerbell! Yes, it sounds weird but you'll understand soon! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Prill," Tinkerbell began. She and Prilla were at Tink's house as they had the rest of the day off. They had just come back from a public announcement and Queen Clarion and Lord Milori had just told them about Clarion being… pregnant… "How come Queen Clarion doesn't look… you know…"

"Pregnant?" Prilla finished for her. Tinkerbell was still rather young and didn't really know hardly anything about how pregnancies work.

"Yeah…" The tinker replied. She thought that Prilla might know more on the subject then her.

"Well, she's probably only like a week in, or something. I mean, in like a season or so it will be noticeable." Prilla explained.

"Why is it eight seasons? It seems a bit long, doesn't it? I mean, isn't that like two human years?" Tinkerbell had _so many_ questions…

"It is because it works different for us fairies than it does for humans. After all, most female humans can get pregnant and yet for fairies, only Queen Clarion can." The fairy tried to explain although she found it hard to.

"Why is it only Queen Clarion?" Tinkerbell asked curiously.

"Because it just wouldn't make sense if you and I could, would it? All fairies are born of a human baby's first laugh; it just wouldn't make sense if_ everyone_ could have children…" she trailed off.

"Why wouldn't it?" The tinker protested. "Why can't we get… you know…!" she was starting to go red.

"Tink, calm down," Prilla said gently and Tinkerbell tried to calm herself. "It just wouldn't make sense, okay?" The tinker nodded.

"Why won't you tell me?" Tinkerbell asked softly. Prilla sighed.

"Because I don't know…" Tink was a bit shocked but not too much as Prilla was younger than her.

"Then who does?" both fairies wondered for a minute before Prilla replied.

"Queen Clarion will know…" she responded quietly. The tinker then quickly jumped up and flew off, leaving a trail of Pixie Dust behind her.

* * *

**I think I answered a couple of questions but if you are still unclear, ask me and Queen Clarion will answer it! Bye!**


	2. Asking The Experts

**Hi, so here is another chapter! This is the 4****th**** chapter I am writing today, so, yeah… Also, if you ask questions, please be direct with the question (e.g. "Lioness with manes are very intriguing, do you agree?" you could just say "Lions are cool, right?")**

**Enjoy!**

"Queen Clarion?" Viola stepped through the royal library door and bowed at her queen.

"Yes, dear," Clarion smiled to her head guard.

"Tinkerbell wishes to speak with you." She explained. The queen nodded.

"Very well," Clarion turned around to look out the window she was next to. Viola stepped out and Tinkerbell entered.

"Queen Clarion," Tinkerbell curtseyed, although Clarion couldn't see.

"You wish to speak with me?" the queen asked curiously.

"Yes, it's about the announcement…" the tinker trailed off and Clarion turned to look at her. Tinkerbell was looking down and she twilled her thumbs nervously.

"Go on…" Queen Clarion prompted her gently.

"Well I have a few questions that Prilla couldn't answer…" she explained. Just as Clarion was about to reply, there was a light knock on the door and Lord Milori stepped in.

"Am I disturbing you, Queen Clarion?" Milori attempted to sound formal around Tinkerbell.

"Not at all, Lord Milori, in fact, I do believe you would be of use." Clarion smiled kindly to him as Milori made his way to Clarion's side. "Tinkerbell, as you were saying..."

"Oh, yeah, I was just wondering how come you can have… kids… but we can't…" Tinkerbell nervously asked. Neither Clarion nor Milori seemed fazed by the question at all.

"Tinkerbell, how is a fairy born?" Queen Clarion asked the tinker fairy.

"When a baby laughs for the first time." She replied; a bit confused on how it was relevant. Clarion nodded.

"And how are humans born?" the question was a bit harder for Tinkerbell, although she still answered.

"Uh… a girl and boy…" her words were vague as the subject was a bit awkward to talk to the queen about.

"Indeed, and as I am queen, I produce the same way humans do. Almost like a queen bee, but not as much." Clarion explained. "You see the heir to the queen or king's throne must be by blood. However, the Lord or Lady of Winter does not have to be blood; merely a _special talent_."

"Oh, I see…" Tinkerbell muttered.

"Do you have any more questions, Tinkerbell?" Lord Milori asked the tinker.

"Can fairy queens get pregnant even without, you know... a boyfriend or husband?" her voice was rather nervous.

"No, Tinkerbell, they cannot." Milori replied.

"Okay then, Queen Clarion, how come you don't look any different?" Tink asked her final question with more confidence.

"In a few seasons time, you'll notice, but for now, I will look the same. It doesn't just happen overnight, you know." Queen Clarion explained with a slight chuckle. "Will that be all, Tinkerbell?"

"Yes, you're Highness," Tink curtseyed "Thank you." And she smiled as she left, happy that she finally got some answers.

**Anymore questions?**


End file.
